Fade to Love
by tansy1354
Summary: The Slayer, the Elf and the Wish. A Slayer who always loses at love and an elf who has never experienced love. One Wish. That's when their dreams took an unexpected turn.
1. Chapter 1 Sunset Dreaming

**FADE TO LOVE By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story. I thank Joss Whedon and J.R.R. Tolkien for the loan of their wonderful characters.

Summary:The Slayer, the Elf and the Wish. A Slayer who always loses at love and an elf who has never experienced love. One Wish. That's when their dreams took an unexpected turn.

.

**Chapter 1. Sunset Dreaming**

Since Sunnydale had disappeared, the Scoobies and the Potentials had headed for Los Angeles where Angel had been happy to put them up at the Hyperion.

So here it was, February the Fourteenth and Buffy once again was feeling lost and alone with nobody to call her own. Her thoughts turned to Spike who was probably the closest one to really understand her, but he was gone now.

Sighing heavily she finally kicked off her shoes and threw herself on her bed at the Hyperion. She had scored a bedroom on her own by virtue of being the longest living slayer, while all the potential slayers had to double up. But that didn't matter as she lay on the bed and fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

* * *

><p>When she opened her eyes she was in a room very different to the one she fell asleep in. Contemplating the furnishings she wondered who had chosen this particular style. Strangely somehow it was comforting, the bed was large and covered in a luxurious silver coverlet edged in forest green tassels. The wardrobe, the chest of drawers and the small bedside table were of the same golden wood as the full length mirror which was standing in one corner. All had the same intricate pattern of leaves which was the obvious theme for the room.<p>

There was a large rug by the bed in forest green with silver flowers entwined forming the border. The only other colour in the room was that of the curtains which were silver with azure blue stripes.

There was a tapestry on a standing frame in one corner of the room which depicted a beautiful garden with a woman dressed in medieval clothes. She was holding a golden haired infant with twinkling azure blue eyes in her lap while at her feet was a toddler holding onto her skirts.

Finally her eyes and feet were inexplicably drawn to the much larger tapestry on the wall opposite the bed, which depicted a warrior with long golden hair lying on top of an ornately carved stone slab. A bow lay next to him and Buffy had to admire the magnificent weapon. On the other side of the warrior was a pair of equally well made knives. The warrior's face was young, yet it showed that he had seen conflict and knew how to use the weapons that lay with him.

What stood out the most was that in his long slim hands he held a yellow flower against his chest and his face had a serene smile that brought light to the otherwise gloomy scene. She had to wonder what could bring such an ethereal being to the point that he would welcome his death, but her own experience of death answered the question for her. She felt like she was in the presence of a kindred spirit and couldn't help but reach over to touch his face, but pulled away fast when sudden warmth filled her entire body.

Quickly trying to divest herself of the feeling of familiarity that had arisen inside her heart, Buffy hurried to what appeared to be the window, but when she threw the curtains open it revealed a balcony with a view of the sun beginning to set over distant mountains.

Her reverie was interrupted at that moment by a quiet knock on the door before it opened and someone entered the room, she turned and nearly fainted for there in front of her was a young man who looked exactly the same as the one in the tapestry. Then she looked into his eyes and fell into the azure pools never wanting to surface.

The young man seemed to have noticed her reaction for he suddenly blushed and bowed his head before speaking in a soft lilting voice, "Forgive me, My Lady, I did not know this room was occupied." He finished with a small embarrassed smile.

Buffy looked up, then became aware that she was standing in front of the window with what was left of the sun streaming through and probably enough to illuminate the dainty silk nightgown she had woken up in.

The young man was now averting his eyes as he turned back towards the door, "Wait please, let me throw something over my nightgown, then perhaps we could watch the sunset together. I usually don't get to see it with another living person." She pleaded. He nodded still with his eyes averted by staring at some point on the floor in front of him.

Buffy reached over and grabbed the robe that was on the chair next to the bed, putting it on hurriedly before making her way to where he was standing.

The slayer took her unexpected visitor by the hand and led him to the window; he didn't seem to mind her forward manner. So they stood hand in hand not saying another word watching the dying of the day.

As the last of the colours began to fade, she looked up into his face and without thinking she reached up and planted a grateful kiss upon his luscious lips again feeling the same warmth and familiarity she had received earlier from the tapestry.

She was surprised by the fact that he didn't try to pull away and returned the kiss with the same amount of affection. When they broke apart she explained breathily, "Thank you for helping me to enjoy a sunset again. Until now I had always resented them for what they meant in my life. Now I can think of you instead."

He smiled and it was as if the sun had never gone down, "It was truly a pleasure, My Lady. But now that it is over I should be going as I still have to find my way back to my own room and get ready for dinner. Would you grant me the honour of escorting you to dinner?"

Thinking quickly Buffy shook her head sadly, "I'm sorry I have um…duties to attend." At that moment she knew something in her life had changed including her role as a Slayer.

"Then may I at least know your name, so that I may find you again?" His voice was mixed with disappointment and hope.

"Not a good idea, Sunshine, as being around me tends to reduce your life expectancy dramatically. I wouldn't like my bad luck to rub off on you. So don't tell me your name either, OK." Buffy replied with reluctance.

"As you wish, but I can assure you that my life expectancy as you put it, is not in danger of being shortened as my kin are known to live very long lives. May I have your leave to watch the sunset with you again on the morrow?" He countered apparently taking her statement in stride.

Buffy was amazed that he didn't seem to be put off; on the contrary he wanted to see her again. How could she say no? So she nodded a little unwillingly. He came forward and took her hand and kissed the back of it and she felt a pleasant itch begin after he had stood up again. Trying to take her mind off that, it was then she finally noticed that his ears ended in a delicate point which somehow suited him, even more strangely it occurred to her that this small fact didn't seem to bother her at all.

As he reached the door, she remembered that she didn't know where she was. "Hey Sunshine, how are you going to find me again? This isn't my usual room."

He looked back at her with a slight grin, his hand still on the ancient door knob. "Have faith in me, My Lady Sunset, amongst those who know me I am deemed the most accomplished of trackers, I will find you I promise." With that he turned and left.

* * *

><p>It was then that the scene faded and Buffy found herself standing by the window in her room hugging herself and smiling. The first time she had felt like doing so between leaving the ruins of Sunnydale and the persistent memory of losing Spike.<p>

'My Lady, Sunset', she whispered to herself Yes, that was a name that she would gladly accept, for it made her feel special for a whole new reason, after all no two sunsets were ever alike. For Buffy that time of the day was when she more and more reluctantly began her slayer duty. Now thanks to Sunshine she would be forever able to really see a sunset and think of him.

The next day Buffy was woken by the itch on the back of her hand, but far from being unpleasant, she was carried away once more to the young man in her dream. She could almost feel his warm breath tickling the back of her hand once more and see his face in front of her.

She quickly had a shower and threw on some clothes before heading downstairs for breakfast. She was a little surprised to see the others were already at breakfast. As she busied herself with getting her own, Willow finally asked curiously, "Buffy are you alright, you went to bed pretty early last night and managed to sleep right through your shift. Luckily Kennedy took pity on you and went out instead."

"I suppose I was just exhausted, what with Sunnydale and worrying about everyone, I haven't been sleeping much." Buffy replied truthfully.

As she ate her breakfast she remained in deep thought and the others gave up trying to engage her in conversation. By the time she had finished Buffy had decided. "Listen Willow, I think that early night did me a lot of good, would you mind rescheduling my shift again tonight so I can get another early night?" She gently rubbed the back of her hand and tried to stop herself from thinking about her dream as she waited for Willow's reply.

"Well I guess so, some of the potentials are almost ready to go out alone or in pairs, and I'll see if Wesley or Gunn would mind taking them out. Is there something wrong with your hand, you keep rubbing it as though it was itchy?" Willow was starting to get suspicious but then coming from Sunnydale it was a prerequisite for staying alive.

Buffy blushed as she stopped what she was doing. "No, there's nothing wrong." She replied sheepishly.

She went on with her day, training some of the potentials and seeing to whatever tasks Willow thought needed doing. Late in the afternoon she slipped out to the hairdressers and got them to braid her hair the way the lady in the tapestry had it.

Unfortunately the first one she ran into when she walked back through the lobby of the hotel was Angel. She tried to walk past him to go upstairs when he placed his hand on her arm. "Buffy, your hair looks beautiful, that style really suits you."

"Well, um, thanks I think. I decided I needed a change and besides it's much more practical." She blustered back.

All at once she shook his hand from her arm and fled up the stairs muttering something about sunset.

With nervous excitement the blond slayer got undressed and into bed, hoping against hope that she would see Sunshine again tonight. Despite her anxiousness she fell asleep quickly.

* * *

><p>When she awoke Buffy found herself in the same room as last night, but wearing a pale azure nightgown. She was once more by the window, but this night she was waiting eagerly for his knock.<p>

"My Lady Sunset, it is your Sunshine. May I come in?" he called from outside.

She didn't wait to answer instead flying to the door and opening it on his cheery face. "You see I told you that I would find you again" he laughed.

"Yes, you did, and I am really glad you did." She laughed back before stepping away from the door so he could come in

Once inside with the door shut, he took her hand and kissed the back of it again producing that pleasant warmth. "I have been counting the hours till our meeting, My Lady." The laughter was now gone from his voice.

"I must admit I have been thinking about you too, Sunshine." Buffy replied just as seriously.

With that they made their way to the window as they had done the night before, once more there didn't seem to be any need for words as they let the colours wash over them.

She so wanted to do more than just hold his hand but was afraid that he would take that as being too forward. But still she enjoyed the previously unknown sensation of being able to spend time with someone without having to be on constant alert, finding the emanation of sanctuary very soothing.

They turned to each other as the last of the colours faded, knowing that it was the signal for them to part company once more. There was a faraway look on his face as he reached up with his free hand and ran it slowly down her braid. "It suits you, Lady Sunset but ah… when it falls loosely about your shoulders it shines like a golden halo."

He finished reflectively thinking she would not hear, "Surely a beacon for any man who is low in spirit."

"Are you low in spirit, Sunshine, cos I have to say you don't strike me as the kind to remain unhappy for long." She asked inquisitively.

"In that you are correct, My Lady, it is just the thought of having to wait till tomorrow night to see you again that brings me low in spirit." Sunshine sighed.

Looking in his eyes she could see his sincerity, she squeezed his other hand which she was still holding, "If it is any consolation I feel the same way." The affection in her voice was proof of the words.

He turned her hand over in his and once more kissed it causing the itch and a pleasant warm feeling to surge to her heart.

"Until tomorrow night then, I wish you pleasant dreams, Lady Sunset." She noticed him take one last longing look at her before quickly exiting the door.

Giving the door that had allowed him to leave her, a wistful look she reluctantly returned to her bed.

HAPPY VALENTINES DAY 2012


	2. Chapter 2 Elf Daze

**FADE TO LOVE By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story. I thank Joss Whedon and J.R.R. Tolkien for the loan of their wonderful characters.

Dedicated to _Kai3anime_ for being the first to add this to her story alerts, to everyone else who read it, please drop me a review so I know it is worth continuing.

**Chapter 2. Elf Daze**

Legolas Greenleaf had known when he became friends with Aragorn that one day he would have to watch his friend marry and die. He accepted this fate willingly for he could not imagine life in Arda without the one who was like a brother to him

But since his friend had married and become somewhat more preoccupied with his wife and affairs of state, Legolas had begun to wonder why he was not similarly blessed.

It had begun not long after his friends wedding, this longing to have a special woman of his own to love and he had become restless. He had even begun to think that he may ride out before the others who were heading towards Edoras for the funeral of King Théoden and crowning of Eomer as the new King in a couple of weeks time. That way he could visit Fangorn before joining the others later.

Not long after that he began to feel an unexplained urge to explore the Citadel more and had asked permission from King Elessar who was a little puzzled at the request but none the less gave his consent. His only comment had been, "Legolas if you are not happy with your room why do you not just ask Faramir for another one to be assigned."

"No, that is not necessary. I will know what it is I seek when I find it." Elessar opened his mouth to ask what the elf was talking about but a stern look from Legolas shut it again. He knew from the look that the stubborn elf would not elaborate. With that the blond archer nodded to his friend and left the room.

It took a couple of days to explore the Citadel and most of the rooms and during that time he had refused all offers to join him by the Hobbits and Gimli which unfortunately stirred their curiosity.

By the third day Legolas was slowing down and becoming tired for no reason, so he began his search that day in a kind of fog. As it was coming up to dusk, he was walking along a never used passageway on the top level, when he came upon an ornate black door. It was carved expertly to resemble a star filled sky.

When a quick knock on the door suggested that the area beyond was unoccupied he opened it and walked in on a vision of beauty. At the window with the rays of the sun shimmering through her pale blue flowing nightgown was a young woman. The Prince of Mirkwood remained there for a moment transfixed by the sight before him.

Her golden hair was lit up giving her a somewhat other-worldly appearance. She turned at his entrance and just for a moment he thought he caught a look of someone who was lost. She appeared shocked at his arrival only for a moment however, as though she was trained to override any fear.

Deep blue met hazel eyes and Legolas knew immediately he had found what he had been searching for. But he was being impolite for the Lady was not attired to receive visitors, no matter how inviting the clothing was. So he quickly averted his eyes and began to back up towards the door, "Forgive me, My Lady, I did not know this room was occupied," he blurted out with a flush on his cheeks.

"Wait please, if you will allow me to cover myself up then perhaps we could watch the sunset together. I usually don't get to see it with another living person." The golden vision pleaded.

Intrigued by the wording of the invitation, he threw his usual caution away and agreed readily. When a minute later she came to him and took him by the hand, then led him towards the window he felt a warmth flow through him and heighten every one of his senses as though before they purely existed and now they were alive.

So he stood beside her at the window and did not let go of her hand until the beautiful show outside was over. As they turned back to the room the maiden looked up into his face and then planted a short kiss upon his lips.

He couldn't help kissing her back but as she broke away from him leaving his senses in disarray the only thing that he managed to make out from what she said was that she would look at a sunset and think of him.

Whether she had intended it or not, to him that one kiss seemed to hold a promise of more and he knew he would one day collect on that promise.

Finally his head cleared and he was able to say hopefully, "It was truly a pleasure, My Lady. But now that it is over I should be going as I still have to find my way back to my own room and get ready for dinner. Would you grant me the honour of escorting you to dinner?"

He was surprised and bitterly disappointed when she excused herself by citing duties she had to tend.

"Then may I at least know your name, so that I may find you again?" His voice was mixed with disappointment and hope.

"Not a good idea, Sunshine, as being around me tends to reduce your life expectancy dramatically. I wouldn't like my bad luck to rub off on you. So don't tell me your name either, OK."

"As you wish, but I can assure you that my life expectancy as you put it, is not in danger of being shortened as my kin are known to live very long lives. May I have your leave to watch the sunset with you again on the morrow?" He had stopped short of pleading for a chance to see her again and was greatly relieved when she nodded in the affirmative.

He quickly took her hand and kissed it before heading for the door, as he reached the door, she called after him. "Hey Sunshine, how are you going to find me again? This isn't my usual room."

It was then that his name for her came to him as he replied, "Have faith in me, My Lady Sunset, amongst those who know me I am deemed the most accomplished of trackers, I will find you I promise."

With that he had turned and reluctantly left the great treasure he had only just found.

The next day he was full of a sort of nervous energy, so decided to ask Gimli to give him some weapon practice. "It is good to see you wanting to practice again elf, you seem so distracted these days." Although Gimli noticed the Elven Prince was not as quick to respond as normal, he still beat the dwarf easily.

"Will you not join the hobbits and me for lunch at 'The Buxom Lady', Legolas?" The dwarf asked hopefully.

"I am afraid I have some errands to run in the city, Gimli but I will be happy to join you early-afternoon." He said reluctantly as he really did not wish to be away from the Citadel at that time of the day. But he also knew that he had indeed been neglecting his friends for the last few days.

So it was with growing anticipation that he bid farewell to his friends at the inn and hurried back to the Citadel. Making his way to the room on the top floor, he hoped she had not been a dream and she would indeed be there waiting for him.

"My Lady Sunset, it is your Sunshine. May I come in?" he called from outside.

The door was flung open as he laughed, "You see I told you that I would find you again"

"Yes, you did, and I am really glad you did." She laughed back before stepping away from the door so he could come in

Once inside with the door shut, he took her hand and kissed the back of it again producing that wonderful warmth. "I have been counting the hours till our meeting, My Lady." The laughter was now gone from his voice.

"I must admit I have been thinking about you too, Sunshine," came her welcome reply.

With that they made their way to the window hand in hand as they had done the night before, once more there didn't seem to be any need for words as they let the colours wash over them. He began to wonder what it would be like to feel her lips against his for longer and have her perfect body embraced in his arms. He struggled to get his mind to forget such things.

They turned to each other as the last of the colours faded, knowing that it was the signal for them to part company once more. Looking at her hair he noticed the style and decided that it would not be improper to stroke it so he ran his free hand slowly down her braid. "I t suits you, Lady Sunset but ah… when it falls loosely about your shoulders it shines like a golden halo."

Without realising he was speaking out loud he added, "Surely a beacon for any man who is low in spirit."

"Are you low in spirit, Sunshine, cos I have to say you don't strike me as the kind to remain unhappy for long." She asked inquisitively.

"In that you are correct, My Lady, it is just the thought of having to wait till tomorrow night to see you again that brings me low in spirit." The Prince sighed.

To his surprise she squeezed his other hand which she was still holding, "If it is any consolation I feel the same way." The affection in her voice was proof of the words.

He pulled his hand from hers then took it and once more kissed it before dropping it reluctantly and turning towards the door where he turned back and looked longingly at that which he didn't want to leave.

"Until tomorrow night then, I wish you pleasant dreams, Lady Sunset." Resolutely he opened the door and left.

Once on the other side he made his way back down the corridor towards the stairs that would take him down to the eating hall. He was surprised to notice a door a little way down on the opposite side to that of the Lady's.

This one seemed to call him as it was made mostly of a honey coloured wood. However the relief that was depicted on this was of the golden sun high against a cerulean sky. Below was a stand of tall green trees with a glistening silver stream running into them. The magnificent workmanship was identical to that of the black door of the room he had just left.

But when he tried the door it would not open and he was at a loss as to why something that was obviously meant for him would not allow him entry. Reasoning that perhaps it was not yet time for him to enter, he sadly continued on his way.


	3. Chapter 3 Longing for Sunshine

**FADE TO LOVE By Tansy1354**

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea for the story.

**Chapter 3. Longing for Sunshine**

It had been nearly a week since she had started having the dreams and each time Buffy awoke in her bed knowing that the coming day would be exquisite torture as the hours would seem like they stretched out forever, until that magical time of Sunset arrived. The warmth and longing that her Sunshine engendered in her heart however just continued to grow. She began seeing his face whenever her mind was not occupied with a task that required concentration

On this particular day it was only when Kennedy landed a series of punches on her during a sparing session that she realized the extent of her daydreaming. Kennedy had been so surprised that she had bested Buffy that she immediately called Willow and Giles and told them something was wrong with the senior slayer.

Giles immediately checked her reflexes and her eyes for any signs of concussion, before asking worriedly, "Buffy are you feeling alright? You seem a little out of it perhaps you should go and lie down for a little while."

The blond slayer was about to protest vehemently that there was nothing wrong when she realized that it was now late afternoon and she would have a perfect excuse for being in bed before sunset.

"Miles, I'm fine really. I don't wink that will be necessary, although my head is starting to spurt a little." Buffy replied without even thinking and then couldn't stop a sudden yawn from escaping. "Perhaps you're white; I do wheel a bit wired." With that she turned towards the door, the only thing that seemed to make sense in that moment was to see her Sunshine's face again and feel his wonderful body close to hers.

"Buffy, some of what you are saying does not make sense, perhaps it would be better to get you to a doctor you sound like you have concussion." Giles had walked up to her and taken her by the arm.

Despite her obvious confusion, Buffy yanked his hand off her arm with some force and reached for the door handle before saying slowly and carefully, "No…I…just…need…some…sleep. Good…night." With that she pulled the door open and ran towards the stairs as though several demons were after her.

The petite blond had managed to get enough of a head start on her friends that she made it to her room and locked it from the inside in no time. Quickly she changed into a long silky nightshirt that she had purchased the day before, then finally fell into bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>This time when she awoke in the other room, it was to the sound of a loud series of knocks against the ancient door. "Lady Sunset, please forgive me but I am coming in for I must know if you are well or require a healer."<p>

As he did so, Buffy jumped out of the bed and moved towards the door. She ran her hands quickly through her hair and smoothed down the nightgown. "I'm sorry Sunshine; I didn't mean to scare you. I was er… lost in my thoughts.

As he shut the door and came towards her, she forced a laugh, "You really are one hell of a tracker, if you can track me even there. I thank you kind Sir for finding me."

Sunshine just smiled in relief and took her hand to kiss it as usual then led her to the window so they could watch the sunset. As the colours changed in front of her, Buffy felt his warm presence next to her and his hands pulling her back against him by the upper arms. It felt so good to be in contact with his warm lithe body that she didn't even try to pull away. She felt his hands snake into her own and squeeze them gently. A sigh of contentment escaped her lips but was quickly silenced by him suddenly turning her around in his arms and planting a lingering kiss upon her slightly open mouth.

However before she could kiss him back, he dropped his arms and backed away with a shocked expression on his face. "Forgive me, My Lady. I don't know what came over me; I would normally never take advantage of a Lady. I think it best that I leave now." With that he nodded at her and was at the door and turning the handle before Buffy could react.

He was well gone by the time she had gotten to the door and yelled, "Sunshine, wait, you haven't done anything wrong. On the contrary you've done everything right." The last words were muttered as she closed the door and headed disappointedly back to bed.

* * *

><p>She was rudely awakened by Angel shaking her, "Buffy, wake up, you were calling out in your sleep. By the way who is Sunshine" he asked curiously.<p>

"Sunshine? I have no idea, must have been part of my dream. How did you get in here, I locked the door before I went to bed." The blond haired slayer spluttered.

"I picked the lock because I thought you were in trouble. Are you alright, it might help if you talk about your dream?" Angel asked only intending to help her, but was surprised by the quick change in her demeanor.

"No I don't want to talk about it; it was just a dream OK, now if you don't mind I'd like to get back to sleep. And I'll thank you not to pick my lock again." She snapped making it very clear she wasn't about to enlighten him any time soon.

Knowing that Buffy was not one to be trifled with in that mood Angel nodded looking a little taken aback, before making his way out of the room.

* * *

><p>It wasn't till mid morning that Buffy finally surfaced again, feeling more than a little disappointed after the events of the previous evening. Her greatest fear was that Sunshine would not come again, because he felt he had gone too fast. Even after the precious few nights she had spent with him she felt that although they talked very little during their time together, it had become clear that he wanted the same as her but was prevented in acting on it by some personal rule of his own or of course he could just be shy. While she admired his respect for her, the longing for him was becoming stronger each day.<p>

This morning all she could think about was having the chance to stroke Sunshine's cheek with her hand and feel his lips upon hers. Just that thought alone caused a shiver of excitement in her that she had never felt before.

To cheer herself up, Buffy got dressed in some of the clothes she had found in a second hand clothing store the day before. It consisted of her leather pants, a loose long sleeved button down shirt of sky blue and a sleeveless tunic type garment which was a blue so dark as to be almost black. She had also found an ornate black belt, with a silver leaf design clasp which would hold her weapons snug against her once it was around her waist. She had also managed to find a pair of boots the same colour. To top it off there was a sky blue barrette with yellow daisies adorning it for her hair.

Soon as she had put the whole outfit on it had felt like it belonged on her and in fact she noticed that Sunshine had worn the same kind of thing except for the barrette. Dressing in these clothes, somehow made her feel closer to him during this time they were apart.

Not feeling very hungry but deciding she better eat something in case the others got suspicious, the blond slayer made her way to the kitchen to fix herself something and prayed to anyone who was listening that she didn't run into her friends. While she ate her mind drifted to the large tapestry in her dream bedroom, it occurred to her that while she was expert with a crossbow she had never tried a normal bow and arrow. If Sunshine was indeed expert with a bow and arrow then she wanted to learn.

Brunch finished she sought out Giles who was going through some of Angel's many books in the room they had decided to assign as a library, although obviously surprised at her outfit, he did not comment

"Giles do you know where I can lay my hands on a Robin Hood type long bow and arrows, I vaguely recall reading somewhere that they are faster and better over distances than a crossbow and I wanted to see for myself. In fact I would like to read up a bit about that time as well because wasn't that the time of codes of honour and stuff?"

"Why don't you ask Angel, he seems to have quite a collection of weapons and you are indeed correct about the long bow versus the crossbow? As for the book I think I did come across something on that subject, do you want to read it now?" She nodded and Giles was impressed despite himself, more than happy to encourage his slayer's sudden interest.

"By the way how is your head this morning, Buffy? You seem to be speaking normally again thank goodness."

As Buffy suddenly saw the face of her Sunshine in her mind, she couldn't help smiling dreamily, "I'm wonderful, Giles, and my head is fine. I don't suppose there any books here about beautiful blond haired men with delicately pointed ears." She replied in a faraway voice.

Unfortunately Willow arrived in the room just in time to hear Buffy's musing. "What was that about beautiful blond haired men with delicately pointed ears, Buffy?" She asked excitedly.

Buffy's instinct told her not to give away her secret. It was then that a rather naughty thought struck her, "Nothing Willow, by the way do you know what the name of that famous statue of that gorgeous naked man is called, you know the one, I think it was in Italy?"

But it was Giles who recognized Buffy's description first, "You mean the one called 'David' by Michelangelo, why do you ask about that Buffy? You have never had any interest in art before." He asked his own curiosity now peaked.

Buffy continued on in that dreamy tone she seemed to get a lot these days, "Oh, no reason."

"Buffy, what are you wearing? You look like you just walked out of Sherwood Forest?" Willow continued curiosity well and truly roused.

Buffy's mind wandered off imagining 'Sunshine', and wondering if he looked as perfect underneath his clothes as he did with them on.

Her happy thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Willow prattling on about her choice of clothes, "Willow, what's with this interrogation? In case you haven't noticed I'm a big girl now and I can dress myself, I don't need to get your permission to wear something different. So just lay off the mother hen routine." She snapped at her friend in a cold tone.

Willow and Giles both looked at her as though she had suddenly grown two heads, "What, I can't be annoyed now? Forget about the book, Giles, I'll look for it myself later." Without even bothering to look back she turned and stormed out of the room muttering, "What I wouldn't give to be in Sherwood Forest right now with the twittering birds instead of here with twittering people."

As she stalked down the corridor not taking much notice of where she was going all she could think of was, 'I wish I could be with you now, Sunshine, you'd soon make me forget this place and it's nosy people.


	4. Chapter 4 Painting the Heart

**FADE TO LOVE By Angelica **

**Chapter 4. Painting the Heart**

The Prince of Mirkwood went to his cupboard and pulled out the items he had purchased the day before.

Placing them all on his bed, he pulled the various odd shaped parcels toward him and begun to unwrap them eagerly; the urge to put their contents to use was overwhelming. First he took out the stiff parchment and then he brought out the charcoal that he would practice with as the artisan had advised.

He took both items out into the garden that adjoined his rooms and sat down upon the grass then leaned the canvas against the trunk of a tree. He closed his eyes and thought of his Lady, picturing everything about her face that he could, again just as he had been told to do.

Then he opened his eyes and began sketching, not thinking, just allowing his hand to go where it willed, at all times only seeing the Lady's face in front of him.

When he finally felt the need to stop he looked at what he'd produced and was surprised that although not perfect it was definitely a likeness although it lacked the realities of life that could be seen in his subject's own face.

He continued on until lunchtime when there was an impatient knock on his door as he heard Gimli swear, "Why Master Elf have you got the door locked, has your room suddenly become a holy place for elves?"

Legolas sighed and quickly returned to his room and hid the drawings he had done under the bed as he called out in a slightly annoyed tone, "Nay, Master Dwarf, but is it too much to expect that I would be allowed my solitude within the confines of my own room."

With that he went over to the door unlocked it, then stood in the doorway making it clear there would be no invitation to come in. "Well, Gimli, now you have disturbed my peace, what is it that you require of me?" Legolas asked straining to keep his tone polite.

Gimli for his part was completely surprised by his friend's mannerism, but decided he should get on with what he came for. "I only came to let you know it is time for the midday meal and Lady Arwen has arranged a picnic for all of us in the King's Gardens. She has even managed to get Aragorn some time off, so he can join us. She sent me to come and collect you." He replied gruffly.

" Very well, I will join you shortly as I wish to clean up and change my clothes first." The elf responded politely. It was then that Gimli noticed that the normally immaculate elf had smudges of black on his hands, the sleeves of his tunic and the front of his leggings.

Not wishing to have his head bitten off again, the dwarf nodded and turned away, filing this observation away to consider later.

Thus a routine evolved over the next week, Legolas would spend the majority of the day in the garden sketching, having raided the kitchens before breakfast to collect some fruit to eat and something to drink during the day. He would clean up and change his clothes as sunset approached then make his way to Lady Sunset's room, having made sure the drawings were safely hidden and the door was locked.

After he would put in an appearance at dinner, but did not eat much and quickly grew tired and unable to concentrate. The noise and conversations going on around him only served to irritate him and he would soon as possible make his excuses and retire for the night.

At the beginning of the next week, Legolas awoke with a start and looked around to find himself back in his room. He rubbed his eyes as a feeling of dismay came over him at his actions of the previous night.

He recalled how he had arrived at the door as usual and after knocking several times had grown more than just concerned, but for the sake of propriety he had warned anyone in the room that he was entering, he had been so relieved to find her unharmed and apologetic.

He knew that his affection for the lady had been growing day by day, but the thought that he could have lost her, left him on edge as they made their way to the window.

While he stood next to her breathing in her beauty, he couldn't help himself he had gently pulled her to rest against his chest, then sought out her hands and rested them across her stomach with his own covering them. He drank in the scent of her hair and the feel of her skin where it touched his. But it had been the small sigh that had finally had him turning her in his arms and kissing her, tasting her lips and committing that moment to memory.

Suddenly realising that he had overstepped the boundaries, he had let go of her, apologised and left the room.

Deciding that there was one thing he could determine for sure, he got dressed and went in search of his best friend for the answer to his question.

He found the man in his study looking as though he needed rescuing from the many reports stacked on the desk in front of him. He looked up as Legolas having knocked and been granted entry, closed the door and came to sit in the chair in front of the desk.

"Legolas, I was just thinking I haven't had a chance to catch up with you for a while and your timing as usual is perfect. I could really do with a break from affairs of state. How are you my friend?" King Elessar of Gondor, better know to his friends as Estel or Aragorn smiled over at the elf in front of him.

"I am well, my friend, I do not wish to interrupt you, but I have a question that cannot wait. However if it is too personal I will understand."

Legolas noticed a look of surprise and curiosity settle on the ex-ranger's face.

"Of course, Legolas, we have no secrets from each other, what is it that is troubling you that you need an immediate answer?" Elessar asked his apprehension clear in his voice.

Legolas stopped to gather his courage, for the answer to his question that would make or break his heart.

"Elessar, how did you know that Arwen was the woman you wanted to spend your life with?" There it was out and could not be taken back.

Elessar who had been in many an awkward situation with his life-long friend could honestly say that this was one he could never have imagined being in. To say he was shocked was probably an understatement and it took everything he had not to show this on his face, lest Legolas take offense and leave. Instead he stood up and moved to another part of the room to retrieve a chair which he placed next to his friend, taking this time to think about how to answer the query.

"Ah! That my friend is a question that has been asked by many a man and woman throughout the ages no matter what race.

In my own case it was when Arwen had returned to visit her family after her time in Lorien, of course my foster family had spoken of Arwen often enough that I already had an inkling of what she was like including how beautiful she was. But when our eyes met it was as though I had found something I didn't even know that I was looking for and in a place I least expected. In that moment I fell in love with her and she told me later that it was the same for her. It was as if we became connected and I knew that our hearts would be entwined forever afterwards." As Elessar finished speaking it was as if he was back in that moment.

Not wishing to disturb his friend, Legolas quietly as only an elf could stood and left the room, now sure that what he had wished for had indeed been granted to him.


	5. Chapter 5 Leafy Discovery

**FADE TO LOVE By Tansy1354  
><strong>

Chapter 5. Leafy Discovery

Before long Buffy found herself downstairs and heading towards the one green spot at the hotel, the enclosed garden off the lobby. It was large enough to have a few tall trees to give some shade in summer and a couple of garden beds along with a stone seat.

In the middle of the stand was the tallest tree and it was magnificent, she could just imagine it lit up with lights in the hotel's heyday. As she looked at the tree she thought she caught a momentary glint of gold as a short burst of sunshine hit the uppermost branches.

Curious and certainly not willing to go back inside and face anyone again she made her way to the base of the tree and began to climb. As she got higher she was able to discern someone with golden hair sitting on a branch up near the top of the tree and was soon able to make out the definitely welcome sight of 'Sunshine' leaning against the trunk and sitting on a couple of branches that seemed to have intertwined to make a kind of seat that would be big enough for two.

As soon as she was close enough, she called out happily, "Hey, Sunshine, is this the kind of thing you do when you're not watching sunsets with beautiful maidens, I must admit I was starting to get a little curious?"

He looked a little shocked to see her but reached down to help her up so she could sit next to him. "My Lady Sunset, I almost didn't recognise you in those clothes." His cheeks turned a beautiful shade of pink.

"You mean you didn't recognise me with clothes on." She grinned as the pink turned to a red.

"Oh, stop blushing; I'm not embarrassed so why should you be? Life's too short to worry over silly things like that." It was then that she remembered last night and she had to know why.

He looked at her questioningly, "Is something wrong, my Lady?"

"Hell yes, why did you run out on me last night?" she asked in her turn.

His face had lost its blush now and he looked at her resignedly, "I thought I was acting improperly to someone who I have only just recently met. To someone I have grown to care about a great deal." He finished quietly.

"You have, really?" Buffy's heart jumped as he just nodded back. "You know I've learnt from bitter experience that life is short and you should always take any chance of happiness that you can get, no matter how short it is." She finished sadly.

He reached for her hand and looked into her eyes, "I am very sorry to hear that my Lady." His blue eyes showed the depth of that sorrow clearly.

Trying to pull herself together she said quickly, "No biggie, forget about it."

Changing the subject to cover her discomfort she continued, "I was afraid you would not be watching the sunset with me tonight, was I right?" Her tone giving away how anxious that thought had made her.

He sighed looking at her hand in his, "I am ashamed to admit that what you say is true. That is actually why I am in this tree, I came here to think and sort things out, but instead all I could think of was you."

Buffy was surprised for that was more forthcoming than he normally was. "May I ask what you were thinking about me, Sunshine?" She asked softly.

His face took on a determined look as he replied, "Before I can tell you that, would you at least tell me your name, for what I have to say cannot be said to someone who will not trust me with even their name." It was a plea from the heart that Buffy could not ignore.

"You're right, but I have been hurt too many times before to not be cautious. But I do trust you, Ok."

When he nodded in understanding she continued as she thought of how he made her feel and it wasn't like Buffy it was more like, "You can call me Anne, but would you allow me to give you a name?" Again he nodded although it was obvious he was not sure why he could not use his own name.

Then without thinking, "To me you are David." She smiled at him.

"Da…vid, David" he repeated trying it out. "May I ask how you arrived at that name?" He smiled back.

"Of course you can ask, you see where I come from there is a statue to the perfect male body named 'David' and I couldn't help noticing your body and um…well, you sort of reminded me of him" She replied becoming a little flushed herself.

His smile broadened then he laughed and it was music to her ears, "Anne, how could I not accept this name after such a wonderful compliment."

She looked at him seriously once more, "Can you say what you wanted to now, David?"

He nodded and turned serious too, "I have never courted a woman before although I have met many in the course of my duties. With that in mind, I sought out my good friend Elessar who is newly married and asked how he knew that his wife was the one woman for him."

"What did your friend say?" she asked with genuine interest.

"He told me that one day their eyes met, in that moment he fell in love with her. He said it was like finding something that he didn't even know he was looking for and in the most unlikely place imaginable. After that I came to realise that I too was in love with someone who I found in an unlikely place. I also knew when my eyes met hers that she was the one I had been searching for." He stopped and looked hopefully at her for her reaction.

"Wait, David, are you saying you were actually searching for me when we met that first night?" Buffy asked excitedly.

"Yes, you see after my friend got married I wished for someone to whom I could give my love. I found you on the third night of my search." It was obvious how happy he was as he remembered that night.

"Get out of here, I had been wishing that I could find someone who would love me and that I could love without having to worry whether he would leave me, turn evil and attack me or die on me. I have never felt this comfortable and safe with anyone, like I do with you.

Earlier someone had upset me and all I could think of was being with you, that somehow none of it would matter once I was with you. You are in my thoughts constantly and I am finding it more and more difficult to concentrate on anything or anyone else." She said breathlessly glad to finally be able to put her feelings into words.

"But Anne, I do not wish to get you into trouble for neglecting your duties, as no matter how you or I feel about our duties, no matter how tiresome they are, others rely on us doing them." He said anxiously.

"I am not the only one who can carry out these duties, David; it is just that they haven't worked out that they can do them without me." She replied a little bitterly.

Changing the subject quickly, she knew what she wanted at that moment, "David, would you help me test a theory and kiss me again?" With that she closed her eyes and waited.

Without any hesitation he pulled her into his arms, their lips met and she felt the loneliness and hopelessness in her heart ebbing away and being replaced by love, peace and hope. This was not Angel's neediness or Spike's lust or Riley's soldier boy way. This was real; it was how she always knew it could be.


End file.
